


Ceramics

by princessoftheworlds



Series: It's not a crime to love what you cannot explain [32]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hobbies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds
Summary: Caroline and Klaus try a new hobby.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: It's not a crime to love what you cannot explain [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/425758
Kudos: 13





	Ceramics

**Author's Note:**

> Self-explanatory! Enjoy!

“I don’t get it,” Caroline grumbles as her fingers accidentally squash the delicate clay barrier of the bowl she was attempting to shape for the third time. “Why is this so hard? Why can’t I get it? I’m usually good at art!” There is clay dried all over her smooth skin and some clumped together in her sunshine locks. She’s looking forward to a thorough shampoo, and if Klaus knows what’s good for him, he won’t try to sneak into the shower this time.

The gentle wrinkles around Klaus’s stormy eyes crinkle as he chuckles. “You’re supposed to pinch, love,” he teases, “not squeeze. You’re using too much pressure. Like so.” He demonstrates by pressing down his foot to spin the pedal of the ceramic wheel and narrowing two fingers of his right hand into a pincher which he carefully uses to smooth and thin out the rim of the vase he’s making. “It’s actually quite easy.”

“ _It’s actually quite easy_ ,” Caroline mocks in a poor imitation of Klaus’s accent. “Says the artist! You’re probably done this before too many times.”

“Countless times,” Klaus agrees, smirking. He’s petty enough to take satisfaction is being a superior sculptor to his girlfriend. Caroline and taking up new hobbies she doesn’t immediately succeed at do not coexist well. Her perfectionist nature always wars with her willingness to learn. He’s heard stories of similar incidents about Caroline at school from Bonnie Bennett.

“Sounds just like you to choose a hard hobby,” she says, tossing her curls over her shoulder. “You could have picked painting or drawing, both things I’m actually fair good at as well, but _nooooo_ , you chose ceramics.” With forceful motions, she squishes her “bowl” into a round ball.

“If you want, love,” Klaus offers, “I can actually help you with a bowl.”

Her eyes narrow at him. “You just want a moment like from the movie Ghost. Not gonna happen, buddy. Now, if you excuse me, I have a date with our shower, and you’re not invited.” She rises to her feet, abandoning the clay on a paper wrapper.

Klaus schools his smirk into an innocent expression. “That’s just cruel, Caroline.”

“Next time,” Caroline says, frowning, “I’m going to teach you how to crochet. See how you like figuring that out, Mikaelson!” And she smiles as his smirk fades into a frown similar to hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](http://princess-of-the-worlds.tumblr.com/) or on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/rajkumarinik). I tweet and reblog mostly Torchwood with occasionally amusing commentary on nonsense. Please come talk to me and tell me if/how much you like my fic or like ask me about it on tumblr; all my schoolwork has become remote now, and I have limited social interaction.


End file.
